The Story of why Jade is so mean
by LizGilliesFan
Summary: only Beck and Cat and Andre know this story and all of Jade's biggest secrets! ill post the 8th grade part soon!
1. Chapter 1

Jadelyn West: her story

Part 1: 7th Grade:

Intro:

I know many of you people have wondered why Jade is so dark and mean. Here I'll write you my version of how her story should be said on Victorious. Also how she met the special boy and why she loves him so much. Here, in this story, I will reveal some of Jade West's life problems. In the 8th grade part 2, there is an even worse thing that only Beck, Cat and Andre helped Jade through. One horrible thing Jade hasn't gotten over to this day.

~ Four years before victorious. ~

-Hey, Jade! Come down now! -Jasmine (Jas) West screamed at her younger 12 year-old sister.

-What! -Jade screamed back.

-If you don't, you'll be late to your first day of school at the Hollywood Arts Middle School with me!-Jas screamed louder than before.

-Just cause you're thirteen and I'm twelve doesn't mean you can boss me around, and anyway, Im almost ready!-Jade yelled.

-Well ok but I got to meet my BF Bryce Oliver school at 7:45!-Jasmine sounded super exited to see her boyfriend, again.

-Why? You know I'm Dyslexic and you got to give the note to my teacher about that! - Jade screamed.

-Because he wants me to give him a script for a play we're auditioning for.-Jasmine said as Jade came down.

Then they walked to school, cause they live close and their dad had todrive their little sis Joanna to school cause she's only 6.

At school Jasmine finds her bf and hangs with him. Then he tells Jade:" You haven't met my younger brother yet, have you?"

No I haven't. - Jade said to him.

You will probably meet him later at school. His name is Beck and he is in your class. He's 13, a year younger than me.- Bryce said nicely and hopeful that they might like each other.

Ok, see you guys later!- Jade said, running to class.

Two periods of class later, Jade went to her locker. She had a free period so she decided to decorate it now. She'd always thought scissors were cool and she loved to seem "dangerous", since she'd been kidnapped at age 10. She was lucky the gave her back 2 weeks later with no damage. When she was decorating, the bell rang.

When she turned around to go to her class, she tripped with a boy. He was taller than her, he looked like thirteenand kind of looked like Bryce Oliver. He was also tan and he looked like he was new to the performing arts world. (she was new too, but she'd been in 2 plays as lead role in years past.) She looked into his deep brown eyes, beach tan skin and he asked:

-Are you okay?

-Yes and you?-Jade asked nervously.

- Yeah thanks!-The boy said.

He helped her pick up her stuff and held her up.

-Hey…-Jade asked him doubtfully before he left.

-What?-He said in a nice-boy tone.

-Are you Beck Oliver?-Jade asked, wanting to take it back.

-Yeah! So, are you Jadelyn West?

-Yes I am ! Your brother told me you would be here! But please call me Jade.-Jade said, really happy.

Then they went to the same class they had next and they kept talking and at lunch Jade asked "Do you want to have lunch with me and my friends."

-Sure!-Beck said to her.

Jade and her friends were known for their great acting and she and her friend Caterina for their singing. They were really cool and the best actors/actresses of the grade.

-Hi Cat and Jou, this is my new friend Beck Oliver. He is kind of new to acting but he is really good! He told me he was auditioning for the lead boy role in the play that I'm auditioning for lead girl part!-Jade said happily.

-Yeah, and I also love to dance!-Beck said to them.

-Cool so do you think Jade is…-Jou started to say.

-No! We don't know each other that much yet for that anyway!-Jade interrupted (Joy was about to say "hot" but Jade cut her off cause she knew where she was going with it.

Then, they talked to Andre and ate lunch.

Beck and Jade became very good friends soon after that day. Jasmine and Bryce kept hoping for them to finally go out, but it still didn't happen, yet.

They had really good times in the 7th grade until one day in December right before finishing that semester of school…

…Jade called Beck and told him to come over to her house. She was really sad about something. He said "I'll be right there, Jade. She really wanted Beck there with Bryce and her sisters and her dad to have dinner because it was December 12, the day before the anniversary of her mom's death. She died when Joanna was born almost 7 years before. They had a nice dinner. Jade cried silently most of it, though.

That night, Jade told Beck her worse secrets. She confessed to him she had Dyslexia, her mom had died years before, and that she had been kidnapped and terrorized by the kidnappers when she was only 10. Beck told her:

"You are a really nice girl, I would have never thought…"

–That I've been through so much?-Jade interrupted.

–Exactly, you are an amazing girl, although your dark girl rep and everything you've been through.

Jade just hugged him and they stayed really close for the rest of the year.

And that was the 7th grade part of the story of Jade and Beck. Jade told Beck her darkest secrets and those things had caused her to be mean sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: what happens in the 8th grade

Intro:

I'll write their part of the story of 8th grade. I'll just tell you now something really sad happens and a special gift that changed Beck and Jade's lives forever. It starts on December 6 exactly.

"'Beck! Jade yelled to him when he was hugging this girl.

"Oh its nothing she is just a friend, Jade." Beck said sounding serious.

"Is she your GF ?" The girl wanted to know.

"No, she's just…" Beck started but then Jade left and he went after her. Luckily, school was over. She started crying, avoiding Beck's strange look because she did not want him to see her cry. Jade did like Beck a lot, she was just shy about it. She left the school walking to her house.

When she gets home, Jasmine says "Jade come with me." She didn't explain why or where, she just took Jade on her motorcycle to the hospital. "What happened? Why are we here? Jade asked worriedly all these questions. "Joanna, her Leukemia is bad again. She has been here since last Tuesday." Jasmine said, in a really worried tone. "Why didn't you tell me? Its Friday, and I've been staying at Cat's since Monday night cause you said I could stay to do that project…Oh, so that's why you told me to stay until today." Jade said hugging her sister and asked "Is she okay? Can I go see her?" "Yes you can, Jade go through the main hallway in the west wing. In room #113."

Jade ran as fast as she could. Her little sister needed her. When she got there she saw a pale, long-haired little girl. She looked thin and with dark brown hair, exactly like a "little Jade". She had tubes trough her nose and her hips. She had her right leg amputated. She woke up and asked "Jade?" as she yawned. "Yes, it's me, Joanna." Jade said "How are you feeling?" "Better now that you are here." the little 7 year old girl said. "Probably it's one of my last days."

"Please don't say that, but I know you've been afraid of time passing since you were five. I know why." Jade said, crying, as she hugged her sister."

Since that day, Jade had been visiting Joanna for a whole week straight. She got worse and worse each day. Jade sat alone at lunch and rejected when people asked her to sit with them. She was in pretty much a state of depression. That night was December 12, her dad's birthday. She didn't go home, or to the hospital after school. She had math tutor. She had been getting bad grades since the Joanna thing started. When it ended 6:00pm, she went to Venice beach, which was not that far. She sat on this big rock and gathered little ones. She ran to the ocean, shoeless, and threw the rocks. She started crying, left her shoes and then went home. She wanted to apologize to Beck about avoiding him, but she didn't want him to know about Joanna, yet.

She got home, showered and her dad brought her food up to her. He sat down and said "It's going to be alright, my girl." He always called her that since her mom died. Then he went back to the hospital and Jasmine came home with her. Joanna needed her dad to sleep in with her because you can never leave a child alone in a hospital by law.

While she ate, Jasmine came, moved her mattress to Jade's room and slept in her room. Jasmine hugged Jade and said "She is really not doing well." Then they both went to sleep."

The next day was Friday again. She decided she was telling Beck. After school, she went to Beck's house. She knocked softly, but he heard. I'ts not normal for her to do that. Usually, she just knocks harshly.

"Come in." he said. Jade ran in, saw him standing there, and hugged him. "I'm sorry for…everything. Being so harsh on you and, and not telling you." Jade apologized. She was crying bad. Her pale face had turned tomato-red. "Tell me what?" Beck asked. Jade let go and sat down, pulling Beck through his shirt towards her.

"Okay, let me just tell you the story. Last Friday, I found out that Joanna's leukemia got bad again. That she had been in the hospital since the Tuesday before. You know I had been staying with Cat since the Sunday before for the project. So Jas took me to the hospital and I didn't know why the hell we were going there. She then told me because Joanna's leukemia. I saw her in a critical state, with one leg amputated and tubes all over her. Since that day, I have been acting so weird. And that night, Joanna said that she knew it was one of her last days and that she was getting really scared of time. That I made her day." Jade had finally explained everything to Beck. She crawled onto Beck's chest and he hugged her. She cried for a long time and said finally "Thanks." "For understanding what I'm going through." "I love you."

That night Joanna passed away. The next day was the funeral. Jade must have been the saddest person there. Then, someone touched her shoulder. It was Beck. He helped her stand up and he said "I am truly sorry. I know you will never get over this so…" He got out a little jewelry box. "I want you to have this." It was this black pain necklace with a black, shiny rock on it. "My uncle gave me this before he died 3 years ago. He gave me this one too." He had an identical necklace on his tan neck. "He said to give it to a person I truly loved and never want to forget." He put it around Jade's snow- white neck and then she turned and asked shyly "Do you really love me?" Beck said "Yes, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, my best friend, I will never leave you alone." He said those very big words like he really meaned them. And he truly did.


End file.
